And Winter Came
by RavenBlazeofyt
Summary: The next story following 'A Beginning', Vastra and Jenny get to know each other better, they share a christmas, we learn more about Silurians views of partnership and human rituals and the spark from the first story grows stronger.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JENNY FLINT OR MADAM VASTRA OR SULERIANS. Jenny Flint and Madam Vastra are owned by BBC and the people affiliated with them. I am a humble fan writing a back story until if/when it actually comes out.

Authors Note: This is part two of a "this is one way they might have met" series and is set probably a year and a half before 'a good man goes to war' as you will be able to tell. And if the new episodes invalidate anything in this story, my logic is that the Doctor has the ability to alter people's time lines and could do so at any time.

And Winter Came

It had been a fortnight since Vastra invited Jenny to live with her and revealed herself as a Silurian. Vastra had sent a carriage to pick up Jenny and her belongings the day before her day off and Jenny was given the afternoon to wash and arrange things to her liking. Jenny took extra care to wash her belongings as not to bring bugs or disease into Madam Vastra's home. Living in the slums makes a person get use to bed bugs and flea's, but with a good wash and a day in the sun on a strikingly warm November day all vermin was driven from her belongings. Within a week Jenny had settled in. She did occasionally find a bit more work to be done at later hours, but over all her working day stayed about the same. For the first week or so Vastra took special care to stay in her room or to be out for the night when Jenny got off work, but after a while Vastra relaxed and their relationship became less formal.

After the weather grew nippy and cold they moved their practice into the greenhouse. In the third week of November as Jenny got about her business around the house she found her daily note stating Vastra wished to practice hand to hand combat rather than swordsmanry and to fetch the large, old straw mattress from the cellar for their recreation. Her first lesson with a sword echoed in her mind. "I hope she doesn't kick me again… but it would be good to learn." thought Jenny as she started her daily routine.

She found the old straw mattress in the cellar and took it out side to beat it out and fluff it. By the appointed time she had the green house ready. Vastra entered in a kimono like dress and noted for Jenny to remove her shoes.

"Hand to hand combat, the ability to take down an opponent and disarm, disable and if need be kill an opponent without use of tools." said Vastra standing at the edge of the mat opposite of Jenny, she took a step forward. "We do this by attacking points that are weak on all being be they reptilian, mammal or any other species you might come across or by using their body against them, or in some cases both. Hand to hand combat is neither elegant, nor for show. It is both self defense and at times offense. It is crucial to know, especially if one happens to lose their weapon in a battle." lectured Vastra then she took a quick step off the mat, came up behind Jenny and grabbed her. Surprisingly Jenny immediately fell to a knee and threw the much stronger homo-reptilian over her back and to the mattress.

"You mean like that Ma'am?" asked Jenny with a grin as she could see her master was clearly not hurt and was actually grinning with surprise and pride at the fact that Jenny had reacted so swiftly. "Can't say I didn't use that one on the school yard a time or two" said Jenny as she offered Vastra a hand up.

"Very good, but what if I was to do this" said Vastra and her tongue whipped out and grabbed Jenny's wrist.

Jenny gave a clearly surprised look, but proceeded to grab and pull Vasta's tongue with her other hand, "Part of being a Silurian I take it?" asked Jenny releasing Vastra's tongue

"Yes actually, but most Silurian's in a combat situation would have their tongue covered in neurotoxin venom much like a snake. So your move while witty would have rendered you dead and my people are only one of many species with such attributes, but they will be discussed in a future lesson. How about for now we cover basic kicks, punches and blocks" said Vastra quite proud at her maid's reactions and logically based moves. They spent the next hour covering the basic street fighting; the punches and kicks most modern militaries teach to their newest recruits. It was a good work out for both and both found sharing the activity to a nice social activity just as the swordsmenry was for the last few months.

Before long it was the first of December and Vastra was very aware of the human ritual of 'Christmas' a festival celebrated by both abrahamic and pagan followers alike, it was customary to give servants time off (scheduled of course) so they could celebrate it with their own families. It was toward the end of Jenny's working day and as the young servant brought Vastra her tea in the drawing room at the appropriate time (being that it was not a training day) Vastra welcomed her to sit for a moment. "I need to know your plans for the winter holidays. What days will you be needing off for family and celebration?" asked Vastra in a firm and to the point manner.

"None" replied Jenny simply.

"What?" replied Vastra puzzled.

"None…I av not family and would rather work." said the maid simply.

"No family? Do beg my pardon, but isn't it customary for humans to spend time in December around family?" asked Vastra puzzled. All of her previous servants had taken time before or after Christmas off. She wondered why this girl had no use for it.

Jenny let out a sigh, knowing it was either lie and have to continue to lie for the rest of her time with Vastra or possibly get fired, but have a clean conscious. It was better to be fired and stick to her morals than to lie and possibly loose her employer's trust, especially one who seemed as insightful as Vastra. "I… you know when you asked me about sailors when you interviewed me? Well they don't allow women in the navy so there would be no chance for a sailor to be about…" replied Jenny

"Ah" thought Vastra, hence no masculine scent on her. It had rattled in the back of the Silurian's mind as to why this young maid never seemed to have a male scent about her after her days off as many of her previous servants did. Yet companionship was companionship to Silurians, you love whom you love. They had technology to help with establishing offspring, gender was a bridge crossed millennia before they took their great sleep.

Jenny sat nervously knowing many would throw her out right away for such a crime as to love another woman.

"So your family does not like it that you would prefer a woman as your life partner?" Asked Vastra compassionately, never having heard of such an issue

Jenny lowered her head and spoke "No miss, in fact that is part of the reason I came to London… when they caught me real close to my lover when I was fourteen they said never come round again and I was not their daughter anymore." She tried to hold back tears not wanting to cry in front of her master, but she could not help it.

Vastra looked at the crying young woman for a moment, strong emotions were familiar to her, but mammalian tears were not. She moved closer to Jenny and clasped her hand. "It is hard for me know what you feel. My people accepted the partnerships of all Silurians long ago, but you have nothing to fear here." stated Vastra trying to calm the girl.

"I'm sorry miss, I have tried to like men, but it's just not me Miss." Jenny continued to cry

"Jenny" stated Vastra breathlessly… "How do you calm a mammal? How do you bring them down? How do you stop the tears?" raced in Vastra's mind. "The grave yard…" thought Vastra. She wrapped her arms around the crying young woman and pulled the girl's head to her own heart as she had seen a grieving friend do to another friend around a grave. She felt Jenny's warm skin on her cheek and could smell her hair. "It's okay…I have no plans for Christmas either, let us spend the day together. We can do ape rituals, set a tree on fire, walk down the main square and watch people, listen to the leader of a cult spew his lies and sing." said Vastra describing Christmas as she saw it.

Oddly Vastra's interpretations of going to holiday mass and decorating were comforting to the young woman. And the fact that her people did not view love for another woman as anything, but partnership was a welcome surprise, furthermore that her master, her employer was holding her… she let herself be comforted by the obviously strong woman for a bit before speaking. "I think I would like that Miss."

"Then it shall be done." said Vastra slowly letting go of Jenny "Oh and since it will be our celebration, at least for those two days you are my equal. As for christmas eve and day though I expect dinner as I cannot cook, but you are to call me 'Vastra' and address me as a friend." stated Vastra.

Jenny smiled and excused herself to finish her chores, but as she scurried off, she could not help but feel that spark from early in her employment was growing.

It was getting close to Christmas and Vastra had an urge to get Jenny something beyond the normal things a master gets a maid. Normally masters would give extra food, a new outfit or perhaps a few extra pennies as a bonus, but as their relationship had evolved from a new maid to polish the wood work and dust the furniture, to live in acquaintance whom she honestly enjoyed spending time with Vastra desired to get her a more personal gift, but what? Inspiration would happen to come that evening. At mid day a package in a long, narrow, blue wooden box with a large brass lock was dropped off. Jenny being a proper maid thanked the messenger in a fez and set it in the drawing room for Vastra to deal with later. As Vastra arrived home late, Jenny greeted her. "May I get your dinner ready Madam?"

"Not tonight, I had an un-expected dinner out this evening" stated Vastra as Jenny took her coat and sword. "Right then, you got a package today. It be in the drawing room, may I fetch it?" asked Jenny as she returned the sword to a stand holding a single long katana and returning Vastra's coat the closet.

"That is quite alright, how about you fetch some tea and we can see what is in the package together" stated Vastra as she we went up the stairs to change into something a bit lighter than her formal dress.

"Very good miss" said Jenny.

Madam Vastra settled in on the couch in the drawing room and Jenny fetched tea and the box and took her place beside Vastra. Jenny smiled after serving and training and being near such an interesting woman for over seven months she felt at ease and a strange sense of security. Beyond the fact that she did not have to worry about her boss kicking her out for having a female companion and with all the training she could definitely hold her own with a sword and was quickly learning how to disarm an opponent without one.

Vastra looked over the box and grabbed at the lock. "Did it come with a key?" asked Vastra as her skilled green hands fiddled with the lock.

"No miss, but may I try someth-en?" asked Jenny pulling a pin from her hair. She picked the simple lock with great ease.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" asked Vastra surprised.

"Just a skill, I could do it better if I had a kit, but liven in the slums, sometimes helps if you forget er key."

"A kit shall be yours" thought Vastra immediately, 'so my young servant can pick locks as well as fight… perhaps in the coming new year this could be of use.'

As they opened the box it revealed a slightly shorter katana and a second even shorter, knife sized katana that matched the one already displayed in the hall. It made a complete collection of 3 blades for the reptilian woman.

"Who is it from Miss?" asked Jenny inquisitively

"A wonderful holiday present from an old friend. I think they would look good with the other sword" stated Vastra.

Jenny nodded in agreement and they rose to place them with the other sword. A fine set of swords on a relaxing night with her servant. "These will help me take down many a criminal" stated Vastra gazing on the full set.

"Is that what you do miss? Take out criminals?" asked Jenny politely, she was careful not to ask to many questions over the last few months, Vastra's business was her own, but after such emotion had flowed recently, she thought it might be fitting to ask what Vastra did.

"Yes, but not just tracking down criminals, but also tracing and following them through the legal system. Most of them are brought to justice, some I bring to justice myself and in general I work to protect the empire." stated Vastra calmly.

"Sounds like an offel lot of fun" replied Jenny.

December 23rd came quickly and Jenny rose early to get extra cleaning done, she was not sure what Vastra had planned for the next two days, but she figured she would get as much of the full week of chores done so she did not let anything get behind. Before the sun rose she had already prepared most of the fires and swept most of the floors. She happen to near the kitchen just as Vastra was setting out her daily note. "Oh pardon me miss." said Jenny politely as she started another pot of water to work on washing the laundry.

"Oh Jenny, I was hoping to catch you. I have a few things to add to the grocery list. Whatever you are planning for dinner is fine, but the butcher has a few bottles ready for me. Also I am not the most familiar with human traditions, but I expect to spend Christmas morning with you relaxing and to have dinner that night; as well as to go to mass on Christmas Eve and to perhaps stroll the streets and admire the humans in their traditions." state Vastra cheerfully. While she did not comprehend most of the traditions she enjoyed the fact that most humans seemed happier this time of year and seemed to treat each other better.

Christmas day proceeded joyfully with mass the previous night and gift giving in the morning. Both wore casual clothing as they did gift giving. Jenny was surprised, but very pleased with the lock picking kit Vastra had gotten for her; though in the back of her mind she thought it odd for her master to give her such a gift. Jenny had secretly been sewing Vastra a new coat of a heavy wool inner layer and a waterproof oil-cloth outer layer. Vastra gleaned a brighter shade of green as she tried on the gift it fit her perfectly and even had an extra large hood to cover her reptilian features. The afternoon proceeded with sword practice, something both simply enjoyed and it brought smiles to both of their faces as they engaged in casual conversation rather than their strict master/servant roles. The mid-day meal was a holiday feast of roasted goose and vegetables. They discussed Silurian history how they predated humans and as Vastra enjoyed the beverage from the butcher shop her mind loosed a bit and she unintentionally mentioned…how her people use to hunt apes… Jenny took it in stride as she was fascinated by Vastra's stories. Jenny and Vastra did the washing-up together and then dressed to go out for an evening of caroling.

"What a great companion this young human is" thought Vastra as she put on her new heavy full length coat as they got ready to watch carolers in the neighborhood. While Jenny was not yet ready to admit it, she honestly felt very similarly about Vastra. Jenny was attracted to women, but a woman of another species? A bit odd, but Vastra was a 'friendly dragon' after all.

"Ready?" asked Vastra waiting by the door and offering a gloved hand, Jenny came from her room in an over coat with bonnet. She smiled and took Vastra's hand and they walked out locking the door behind them onto warmly lit streets. There were puffy clouds and light snow falling. The lamp lighters were already hard at work bringing extra cheer as with each job completed the city of London grew all the more jolly. Vastra and Jenny walked the streets arm and arm partially for warmth, but partially because they enjoyed it. They passed several small choirs. They came up on a pub and Jenny motioned for them to go in, there was music in the air and positive energy, but Vastra stopped. She was use to hunting down criminals at 'public houses' or to her as they were dens of drunkness and stupidity.

"Come on, you said you wanted a human Christmas. There just people aving a good time, beside they ave a good cider eer." said Jenny. They found a table in the back and Jenny got them a round of ciders. A band of fiddle, bodhran and tin whistle was playing holiday carols and all the patrons were having a good time drinking and dancing and socializing.

"Is this typical behavior of mammals in a drunken state?" asked Vastra matter-of-factly.

"You've never been to a pub before?" asked Jenny.

"Only to arrest people" state Vastra.

Jenny put her hand on Vastra's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Relax; this is the best pub for Toms in all this side of London. I even once heard Nan King sing here I did."

Vastra glanced around the room again "I am also perplexed by the number of females dressed as males." said Vastra having never been to a 'pub for Toms' as Jenny put it.

"They're just Toms, ladies who like to wear men's suites and prefer female companionship." stated Jenny.

"Is this what you do in your free time? Do you prefer to be in men's clothing?" asked Vastra curious about this sub-set of human culture she was not familiar with.

"Now and then miss, mostly knickers and a vest. I prefer to look like a lady mostly. But many prefer to look like men, they feel more comfortable that way." stated Jenny. Just then a 'Tom' came up to the table.

"Oi, Jenny how you been? Up for a dance? Is a good song!" said a young Tom complete in bollard hat.

Vastra leaned forward slightly aggressively. Jenny squeezed her shoulder again. "It's one song, and she's an old friend. Drink your cider." said Jenny almost laughing. Then Jenny ran off with the Tom. Vastra kept a close eye on her as she danced, but the Silurian could also see how happy the young woman was… "Apes, such an odd species, two genders that like to dress as the other and yet is a condemnable behavior; have the ability to pair bond at mature ages, but consider some pair-bonding to be less desirable than other based on assumed anatomy rather than actual biological responses in the brain." thought Vastra observing the room.

Jenny came back to the table smiling. Vastra smiled back, "Tell me more about Toms and this place" said Vastra.

"What more is there to say? Women like women, some say it goes against nature, but it always felt right an' natural to me. Right now people don't like it much, but one day I dream people will be able to be open with oooh they are and no one will care. And as for this pub, what more is there to say people feel safe to come eer listen to music, ave a few rounds, talk, relax and dance." said Jenny as she finished her drink. Vastra looked around again and as a lively song came on, she looked to Jenny, smiled and stood up; she offered her gloved hand to the young woman.

"Well then will you dance with me?" asked Vastra looking deep into the young mammals eyes. Jenny smiled back and took her hand. They got on the floor Vastra's hands went to the traditional male position, Jenny's to the female and they started dancing their moves were between an irish jig and the more formal Victorian waltz. Vastra was surprisingly quick on her feet and a good dancer for never having been to a pub for fun. They twirled and both were enthralled with each other and the energies of the room. They looked into each other's eyes, the kindling sense of friendship and genuine enjoyment gleamed. The rest of the night was spent dancing, talking and enjoying the music. They walked home arm and arm. In the foyer of Vastra's home they took one more warm look into each other's eyes and Vastra thanked Jenny for showing her a splendid Christmas.

"My pleasure Miss. Good night" said Jenny and she went to her quarters, they were cold, but Jenny didn't mind. She had just had the most splendid Christmas of recent memory and all with a woman who had been so cold the first time she had met. But now was a true companion and a fleeting thought passed through her mind as she nodded off to sleep "Perhaps one day she will be more…"


End file.
